Together we'll get by
by jadelou96
Summary: They are happy but will someone or something ruin there happiness ?
1. info

**Some background information.**

**Nikki Boston is Jodi's mum and Tom Clarkson is Josh's Dad. Nikki and Tom are in a relationship. Nikki finds out she is pregnant and everybody is very happy but will there happiness last ?**


	2. Chapter 1 - Happiness lasts forever ?

Nobody's prov

Tom had been in love with Nikki since the first time he saw her, and he knew he had to make her his. Now a few months later he is with the women of his dreams, and he couldn't be happier. Tom looked over at Nikki who was sleeping next to him. He gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed her. Nikki opened her eyes and smiled at tom. "Morning beautiful" he said staring into her eyes. Nikki blushed at what he said, she still hadn't got use to tom calling her beautiful.. "Morning handsome" she replied kissing him on the lips.

"what time is it "?she whispered "sadly time to get out of bed" he replied. Both of them sighed and went to wake there children. Nikki walked into Jodi's room,she sat down on the bed gently moving the hair from her daughters face. "Morning Jodi" 'morning mum" Jodi replied her voice still full of sleep. "Time to get ready Jodi" she told her daughter who was still lying in bed. "Okay mum" she replied sighing as she sat up. "You okay Jodi ?" " Yeah im fine just worried about exams " she replied smiling. Before Nikki had a chance to reply her daughter spoke again " Crap i forgot to ask how are you and the baby" Nikki laughed " Me and the baby are both fine thank you, im going to leave you to get dressed i will meet you down stairs okay ?" Jodi nodded and Nikki left to go and get ready.

Nikki's prov

I smiled walking down the stairs. I loved Jodi loads. I don't know what i would do if anything happened to her. I walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, when i felt someones arms around my waist. The persons hands were gently placed on my stomach. "I can't believe in a few months time we will have a new edition to our family" tom whispered in her ear. "I know it's crazy i said turning round to face him kissing him softly on the lips. We heard coughing and quickly pulled away from each other. We turned around and saw Jodi, "Get a room " she said laughing and went and made herself some breakfast. "Common josh get down stairs now we need to leave" tom shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Me and Jodi just laughed as this happens every morning.

**I know its rubbish ** **sorry ! Im in the process of editing what i have written so far and im also still writing more chapters. So hopefully the story will get better and make some sense :) **

**Jade-Louise X **


	3. Chapter 3 - Barry Barry

**This chapter is based around the time Nikki's car was stolen. But for obvious reasons Jodi is not in the frame**

**Tom's Prov**

We arrived at school; josh quickly got out the car and went to find his mates. Jodi said see you later and went to find Rhiannon. I turned to look at Nikki to find her staring in to space. "You ready to face them?" I asked, she snapped out of her gaze and looked at me. " Oh... sorry! Yeah i am. she replied I lent across and hugged her. "Are you sure your going to be okay ?" i asked placing a soft kiss on her cheek. " Yes. now stop worrying she replied as she was getting out of the car. I still wasn't convinced but i dropped the conversation as we made are way into school.

**In the PRU - Nobody's Prov**

The room was full of chatter. The two barrys throwing things around the room. Jodi sat quietly in the corner not wanting to be involved in anything that was happening around her. She was sat quietly reading a book when she heard Barry talking about her mum's car that was stolen last week." I can't believe that she hasn't realized it was me who stole her ' precious ' car " he laughed " She is so stupid he continued to anyone who wanted to listen. Then the room fell silent as Miss Boston walked into the room.

**Nikki's Prov **

Walking up the corridor i could hear the chatter coming from the PRU, Barry Barrys voice louder then everybody in the room. I stood outside the door and sighed. I counted to five and opened the door. As i walked in everybody was silent. " Right today we are going to be looking at ' Romeo and Juliet' i told the class. " Get into pairs one of you is going to be Romeo and the other Juliet. " You will be reading these line from the play" i explain to the class, holding a copy of the text in my hand.


End file.
